


Hear my heart out

by Markhyuckisrealaf



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, M/M, Mostly donghyuck saying bitch to girls who cheated on mark, Swearing, mind reading au, side changlix, side ongniel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 21:56:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14942072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markhyuckisrealaf/pseuds/Markhyuckisrealaf
Summary: Hearing your most loved one's thought could bw both a blessing and a curse, mark learnt it in the hard way





	Hear my heart out

Hearing the thoughts of the person you love the most was both a blessing and a curse. Well, at least for mark. Because it didn't feel good when he heard thoughts like "oh fuck donghyuck looks so good today. He looks like a 5 course meal, yummy" or the "shit shit shit. What if mark knows i hooked up with that cute blondie in the math class?? Nah he couldn't. I told him i was gonna meet with the girls.". Yeah mark got cheated on by his girlfriends, more than once, and it broke his heart into million pieces everytime he heard those cruel thoughts with the voice of his most loved one in his head.

Maybe that was his problem. Loving people who doesn't even deserve it, so so so much. Wearing his heart on his sleeves and falling in love so fast. Getting lost in love and getting his heart broken again and again.

He never learnt, did he...

"Can i eat this?"

Mark shook his head to push his deep thoughts away and stared at his best friend, who was holding his half eaten chocolate and looking at him questioningly, and shrugged his shoulders.

"Sure."

Donghyuck started eating the chocolate happyly till he choked on it when mark said "my girlfriend wants you"

Donghyuck coughed till he could finally breathe again and stared at mark with a shocked face.

"What?"

Mark played with his fingers. He always did that whenever he was nervous.

"I can hear her thoughts you know."

"Yeah? So?"

"So uhm she wants you. You know, like, "wants" you."

"Oh..."

"Uh yeah..."

It was such an umcomfortable silence that was hanging on the air between them that donghyuck put the chocolate on the table and cleared his throat.

"Why are you telling me that?"

"I-i don't know. Maybe uh if you want her too, i mean, uh, you two can date? I love you both a lot you know, so uhm maybe-"

"Mark what the fuck?!"

Mark said the same thing to himself in his head so many times before too. And it wasn't like he was weak or something. He wasn't. He just loved her a lot and if she liked donghyuck that much...he wanted her to be happy.

"I just...want her to be happy?"

"You tell me to...to fuck your girlfriend mark"

"I never said that! I just said thay you two can date!"

"You said she "wants" me. I think we both are at the age to know what that means."

"......i don't know anything anymore donghyuck. I don't know why all of my girlfriends cheats on me. I don't know why so many of them wants you. I don't know why i always let myself go weak when it's love. I don't know."

Donghyuck sighed and sat down beside mark, the old bed made a cracked sound cause of his weight even though he got even skinnier thesedays.

"First of all, those bitches cheated on you cause they are bitches, who doesn't deserve someone amazing like you. Second of all i don't even know that too cause you had always been the more handsome, hotter, cooler one between us, i would choose you if i was a girl. Third of all, you just love with all of your heart and soul when you love someone, and i think that's amazing. Mark, thats beautiful." 

Mark knew donghyuck wasn't lying or mocking him. He knew donghyuck enough to know that he was so, so sincere while saying all those words. Maybe that's why he trusted donghyuck the most out of everyone. He sometimes trusted him even more than he trusted himself. Cause god knows, mark was getting blind when he was in love, but it's okay cause donghyuck was there to shine a light to his blindness.

"I honestly wish i could get loved by someone like the way you love your lovers..."

Mark knew donghyuck said it jokingly but his voice was...saying otherwise. Even his playful grin couldn't hide it.

"Too bad you are straight" donghyuck joked and laughed.

Mark didn't laugh tho. He was too focused on counting every single one of donghyuck's eyelashes. Had they always been that beautiful? Had they always been that long? 

Had donghyuck always been that...beautiful?

"Mark? Are you okay?"

"What? Oh, yeah i'm...i'm fine"

"God, you scared me for a second when you stared at me for so long. I wad worried that you started falling in love with me."

Mark faked a laugh this time, because he was too scared to admit that donghyuck was....kinda right. Just kinda! He probably wasn't really falling for his best friend, i mean, everyone thought their best friend is beautiful as fuck and wanted to kiss them at least once, right? Right?! It was hormones. Yes it was that. Definetely. Yeah.

"I wouldn't wanna hear your thoughts hyuck thank you very much, you already talk enough about how much you love pizza."

"What? I can't talk about my one and only true love now?"

"Your one and only true love?"

"Pizza!" Donghyuck said, clapsed his own hands together and looked at the distance in a dramatic way. "My prince"

Mark laughed and hit on donghyuck's shoulder jokingly "shut up oh my god"

Donghyuck kept making mark laugh with some silly things like he always does then when their jaws hurted and they couldn't laugh anymore he took mark's hand in his own and held it tightly.

"Just screw her mark. Screw all those bitches who hurt you. They don't deserve you. They never did. Please stop loving people who will not love you the way you love them. It will only hurt you."

Mark squeezed donghyuck's hand and nodded. Donghyuck was right. He had been doing wrong for all this time. But...it was just too hard to say no to his heart. But it was the time for mark to stop running after a love he will never recieve. 

"You have me"

Mark heard but he could swear donghyuck didn't even open his mouth.

But it was donghyuck's voice. He was sure.

Oh....oh god...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Now listen, mark wasn't a high school girl who was having her first love, he knew love, he was so freaking familiar with that, he was experienced at loving someone but he never, ever liked a friend and now he realized he was falling for his best friend. His best friend for god's sake! What was that a romantic love book? Was he in a cliche as fuck romantic movie? Literally, what was going on???

"Babe i missed you" 

In any other time mark would hug his girlfriend back and say "missed you too baby" but this time he unwrapped her arms from his neck and pushed her away gently.

"Babe? What's going on?"

"Donghyuck doesn't want you."

The girl choked on her spit but tried to act like she was innocent.

"What do you mean babe? I don't understand."

Mark got closer and closer to her face and whispered "i can hear your mind, "babe", i can hear all of your fucking nasty thoughts."

"M-mark i can explain. I was just-"

"You were just lusting over your boyfriend's best friend."

"No i-"

"Oh come on jennifer we both know what you were thinking."

She tried to hold his hand but mark pushed her hands away.

"Mark, babe, listen i'm sorry. Can't you forgive m-"

"No. I can't."

"But-"

"It's over. We're over."

Mark said and started walking away. He didn't want to stay there and hurt himself more. Even though his heart chose donghyuck now it still hurted, he loved her so god damn much...

"You know what? Go! You weren't even a good kisser! I bet you suck in bed too! Jerk!"

Mark never knew jennifer could be that wild when they break up but oh well, he saw her real face finally.

And finally he and his heart was free. Free to love someone new. Or maybe not new. Maybe someone who had been here the whole time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Dude, she said what?"

"I know i know."

"She is such a bitch what the hell. And why would she say you suck in bed? Hadn't you guys like...you know"

Mark blushed. They never talked about anything like that before. Yes, they were 18 but they just...didn't talk about it before.

"Uhm no."

"You didn't???"

Mark would laugh at donghyuck's wide eyes if he wasn't blushing hard.

"No. We didn't. I...i think it's still too early for me."

Donghyuck let out his breathe in relief.

"Oh thank god"

"What?"

"I-i mean uhm i know you aren't ready for something like that. Like me. I'm not too. So i-uhm-didn't want her to force herself on you. Like, you know."

Mark blushed more and even more when he heard donghyuck's 'oh shit he almost understood.'

"Yeah uhm she didn't. Thank god."

"Thank god."

They kept looking at the floor in silence, with pink shade all over their cheeks.

"Uhm do you wanna play some games? I bought a new one."

"Which one?"

"'The evil within'"

"Is it scary?"

"Awww markipoo don't worry you won't get scared"

"Shut up i'm older than you"

"With two months"

"Donghyuck."

"Love you too markie" donghyuck said while setting up the game consoles.

'Love you too' mark thought and donghyuck suddenly stopped what he was doing to turn around. Their eyes met and mark gasped.

"W-what?"

Donghyuck took a good 3 minutes before saying "nothing. I just....nothing. nevermind." And turned back to what he was doing.

Maybe mark had a small heart attack. Maybe...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Wait, so you and donghyuck had been best friends for like ten years?"

Mark glanced at his best friend who was argueing over something with felix while playing pool and smiled sweetly.

"Yeah, even more than ten years."

"Dude, that's crazy!" Chan said with amazement written on his face and mark laughed.

"It is really? I don't know. I always knew him, i grew up with him so it doesn't seem so crazy to me."

"It's really crazy tho. And what's more crazy is how you guys never, like, tried to be a "thing"."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean when you spend more than ten years with someone you would at least once have a slight crush on them. I spent just four years with seongwu and i was already whipped at the second year of our friendship."

"Yet you waited two more years to confess."

Daniel laughed and side hugged hs boyfriend "i'm sorry babe. I thought you are straight."

"You thought i'm straight i'm..."

"Wait, mark is straight tho. Right, mark?" Chan asked and mark started sweating.

"Uh yeah uhm you see i...am not so sure about it anymore"

"Oh god" ten gasped "don't tell me you are gay too. Every-freakiny-one in a friend group can't be gay. It isn't realistic."

"Why? I have a friend group full of bisexual people."

"Of course you do taeyong." Ten said, rolling his eyes and turned back to mark.

"Mark, baby, look i'm not serious. You can be gay. But are you? Or are you just confused?"

"I uh just have someone i like"

"A boy? You like a boy?!"

"When did jaemin come here?"

"I heard the gays are having a meeting and i had to be there."

"We love a confident gay."

"Awww jungwoo hyung"

Mark ignored his friends' sillyness and just said "yeah, a boy" and immidietly heard a "who the fuck???" In his mind. He couldn't help but smile a bit.

"Who?! Spill!"

"It's uhm-"

"Markie, wanna play pool?" Donghyuck suddenly appeared behind mark with a bit creepyly forced sweet smile and mark just nodded.

"What is going on between these two?" Changbin asked but got silenced by his best friend(crush) felix "shhh", blushing slowly.

"Oh my god why here is full of gayness? The air is literally gay."

Ten rolled his eyes and pulled yuta down on the couch "shut your mouth yuta we all know you were making out with winwin in one of the restroom stalls just an hour ago."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So..."

Donghyuck asked, hands on his pockets, walking back to their neighborhood with mark.

"So?"

"What did you guys talked about while felix and i were playing pool? I saw you glanced to our way."

"Oh, chan asked if we really had been friends for ten years."

"We had been friends for more than ten year."

Mark laughed "i said exactly the same."

"What did daniel said? Seongwu looked mad a bit."

"He said when you are with someone for so long you would have a crush on them once."

"Oh...

"Yeah..."

They walked in silence for a while until mark talked again.

"I uh also told them that i'm so happy that i am best friends with you, that you are the best best friend i can ask for"

Mark wanted to soften the air but he started cursing himself after those words left his mouth.

'Maybe i don't want to be best friends with you. Maybe i want to kiss you.'

Even if he couldn't hear donghyuck, mark could still tell by his face that he was annoyed by what he said.

"....what?"

Donghyuck's eyes widened, he stopped walking and looked at mark with fear in his eyes.

"W-what?"

"Donghyuck you...what does that mean?"

"What do you mean? I don't underst-"

"You want to kiss me?!"

Something in his eyes changed, the emotion in it shifted to something else than fear, mark didn't know what it was but he guessed it was accepting. Accepting the defeat.

"I had always wanted to kiss you. Since i first heard your voice in my mind..."

Now, if mark was an ordinary, normal boy he would question this whole thing, but he was mark, mark lee who tried to one shot a bottle of champagne and was puking over a toilet seat at the end of the night, mark lee who fell asleep on one if his most important classes and suddenly woke up with screaming "OH SHIT", mark lee who accidently entered the girls' restroom and got beaten up by the girls there, so he did something else.

He walked towards donghyuck calmly, way too calmly, stared into his eyes for a while then held his neck and pulled him into a fierce kiss which both he and donghyuck had been wanting for so long.

Donghyuck's hands found their way around mark's waist and his lips kissed back as passionately as the blonde boy. He didn't even had a shock moment cause oh dear god he wanted to do that for so god damn long.

Donghyuck's hand that was on mark's hair, pulled it back gently and broke the kiss when they both started panting into each other's mouth. Mark's lips followed donghyuck's own lips but donghyuck giggled and pulled mark back again.

"So i'm the person you love the most now?"

"Now and forever" mark said, still trying to reach donghyuck's lips again, dying to taste them again.

"This is so fucking cheesy, im cringing."

"You're lying." Mark said, finally looking at donghyuck's eyes instead of his lips.

"Hmmm" donghyuck said, combing mark's hair "i am. I love it."

Mark thought 'and i love you' which made donghyuck blush and pull his head back again, harder.

'Don't tease me. That's my job.'

Mark just laughed and pushed his own fingers in donghyuck's hair to pull his head back too.

Donghyuck let go of mark's hair in shock which gave mark the chance to slam his lips on his plump ones again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So you are gay?"

"I-"

"He can't be gay, stupid he dated with girls before."

"Actually i-"

"So what? Maybe he was trying to find himself and just denying he is gay?"

"Guys i-"

"Oh can you please shut up? We both know it wasnt that."

Donghyuck poked mark's thigh and thought "wanna get out of here?"

Mark thought "oh god yes please" and followed donghyuck quietly, leaving ten and taeyong argueing fiercely.

"Listen ten."

"No you listen bitch."

"What did you just called me?!"

"A bitch! Fucking sue me!"

"Bitch!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ahhh it feels so good" donghyuck said, letting the sun kiss his flawless skin gently then heard a click sound.

"What are you doing?"

"Taking a photo of my favorite view"

"And that is?"

"Sun feeling himself"

Donghyuck giggled and settled on mark's lap, hands around his neck, eyes connected.

"You should watch the sunrise tho"

"Nah. My view is here." Mark said, leaning down slowly towards donghyuck's lips.

Mark never felt more blesses in his life. But oh wait no, he always felt blessed every moment he spend with donghyuck...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Awww so cute" felix said, watching their friends kiss on the rooftop, clapping his hands like a seal

'This could be us tho' changbin thought and felix suddenly stopped clapping, looking at changbin with wide eyes.

"What?"

"W-what?"

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are highly appreciated ^■^


End file.
